


Playing Games

by reeby10



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Mario's playing some sort of game and it's wreaking havoc on Angus's concentration. He needs to find out what's going on.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Written for [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) 2017 for the prompt pet names! This was meant to be a 5+1, but these dorks weren't cooperating, so it's more of a 2+1 lol

“Hey, hon, can you pass me that file?”

Angus turned automatically, file in hand, before he really comprehended the words or who had said them. Mario was standing next to him, one hand held out and fingers wiggling expectantly. There was a mocking smile on his face, though nothing really any different than usual.

“Uh, what?” he asked, wondering if maybe he’d just imagined things. It had been a long shift after all, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d heard things wrong at the tail end of a sixteen hour day.

“The file in your hand?” Mario said, rolling his eyes before reaching out and snatching it when Angus didn’t move. He flipped through it with a frown, then looked back at Angus. “Are you staring at me for a reason?”

“I… guess not,” Angus replied. Just his imagination playing tricks on him then. There was no reason for Mario to call him something like that anyway. Not that he’d want him to of course, that would be weird even if Mario was pretty much his best friend.

Mario patted him on the back, heading back to one of the patients that needed a check up. “Maybe you need a break,” he called over his shoulder. “You sound a little out of it.”

Angus just nodded. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

***

“I’m just saying, they could switch up the snacks in the vending machine every once in awhile,” Angus sad, nodding his head over at the vending machine in the corner. It hummed menacingly at him. “It would up morality at least. You know as well as I do it’s the only stuff first year residents eat most days.”

“And I’m just saying it would be better if they replaced it with a new coffee machine,” Mario replied through a mouthful of sandwich. Angus wrinkled his nose, but didn’t say anything.

“You just don’t want to have to walk the block to the nearest coffee shop,” Angus said. Truth be told, he didn’t want to walk that far either most days, but sometimes it was nice to get some fresh air. “What would Dr. Rorish say about your laziness, huh?”

“She’s say it’s ingenuity, not laziness, sweetie,” Mario said, waving one hand dismissively. “And we could all use a little caffeine.”

Angus stared across the table, feeling more than a little shocked. He was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined it this time. Mario really had called him “sweetie,” easy as could be. Something like that, there ought to be some sort of reaction, if only an acknowledgement of the mocking. Mario wasn’t usually so subtle about that.

“Hey, you paying attention to me?” Mario asked loudly, snapping his fingers right in Angus’s face, making him jerk back, almost falling out of his chair.

“What?” Angus blinked hard, trying to remember what they’d been talking about. All he could think of was that pet name echoing through his mind.

Mario frowned, grumbling a little under his breath as he finished off the last bite of his sandwich. “You are the worst lunch buddy,” he said, standing and dusting off his hands. “Next time, I’m eating with Malaya.”

“She hates eating with you because you never close your mouth when you chew,” Angus replied on instinct. He ducked, still distracted, when Mario swatted at him good naturedly. “I’m the only one in this whole hospital who can stand to watch you eat. It’s a little horrific.”

Mario just laughed and walked out the door, and Angus couldn’t do anything but watch him.

***

Angus couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was fairly certain Mario was messing with him somehow, but he hadn’t figured out what the other man’s play was yet. Maybe just to make him too distracted to properly do his work. If so, it was working.

Dr. Rorish had started to notice, which was honestly very worrying. He worried all the time that he wasn’t good enough or he wasn’t doing enough, but having her send him for an extra break because he couldn’t concentrate long enough was worse than any of those fears. He was ashamed that he’d let himself become so caught up in Mario’s game that he couldn’t even do his job.

He spent his break thinking, trying to figure things out. There had to be some clue to what Mario was doing, some clue to what _he_ could do about it. This needed to end if he was going to have any chance of working without distraction.

When he felt he’d sat around long enough, not willing to waste more of his shift even if he hadn’t exactly been doing well before, he headed back out to the floor. There were always tasks to be done, even if Dr. Rorish wasn’t going to trust him with the more serious cases until he proved himself again. He was so distracted by that that he almost didn’t notice Mario walking by in the opposite direction until they were right next to each other.

“Hey, babe, skipping out on your rounds?”

Angus didn’t even stop to think, he just acted on instinct, wanting to knock that smirk off of Mario’s face once and for all. He grabbed the front of the other man’s scrubs, hauling him in. There was a supply closet just next to them and Angus wrenched it open before shoving Mario in and shutting the door behind them, trapping them only a foot apart in the small, dark space.

“What the hell?” Mario snapped, the annoyance on his face just visible by the light coming in around the edges of the door. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“No, what do you think _you’re_ doing?” Angus hissed through gritted teeth. “Your little game has already gotten me in trouble, so you need to just tell me what you want and stop it.”

Mario frowned. “What are you even talking about?” he demanded. “I’m not playing any sort of game. Being stuck in a closet while I’m supposed to be doing my rounds isn’t really my idea of a good time, you know.”

“So you’re not trying to distract me by calling me… pet names?” Angus asked, wincing a little at the words. It sounded so juvenile when put that way. “You just called me babe two minutes ago.”

“Pet names? Babe?” He sounded so genuinely confused that Angus suddenly started to wonder if he’d read the situation all wrong somehow. He’d been so sure though, and what other reason could there be for Mario calling him those things? Especially if he didn’t even realize it. It was either all part of a game or...

“Are you in love with me?”

There was a long moment of silence, and Angus felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t believe he’d thought that, much less just said it aloud. He had a sick feeling that he’d just screwed everything up.

“I-” Mario started, cutting himself off as he ran a hand over his face. He seemed to be thinking very hard. “I, uh, I don’t know. Maybe?”

Angus snorted in surprise, sobering immediately when Mario glared at him in the dim light. “So you’re maybe in love with me,” Angus said after a moment. He almost laughed because somehow this whole situation seemed just so _Mario_. “And you didn’t even know?”

“Guess so,” Mario replied with a shrug. He slowly moved a little closer, closing the gap between them in a single step. “What now? I’m… not really good at this.”

“That’s an understatement,” Angus said, and before Mario could say anything to defend himself, he leaned in for a kiss, praying he wouldn’t get rejected now.

Mario made a surprised noise as their lips met, but there was barely a moment of hesitation before he was kissing back. His hands traced the lines of Angus’s sides, coming to a rest on his waist and using the leverage to pull them even closer together. It was everything Angus hadn’t even quite realized he wanted. He thought he could easily do this all day.

Somewhere outside the door there was a sudden commotion, Dr. Rorish’s voice rising above the hubbub. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Angus wondered just how long they’d been in there. He hoped it wasn’t too long because he was in enough trouble as it was, though the source of his earlier distraction was no more. Or, it had at least changed to something different.

“Should we get back out there?” he asked, and Mario nodded, stepping back a little to give them both room to breath. He considered a moment, then decided to power through. “Dinner? After our shift?”

Mario grinned and leaned in for one last, lingering kiss. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
